A Memoir
by Schrei
Summary: Ginny recalls her four most important moments with Harry. Dark, not happy, do not read if already depressed. Please r


A/N: Didn't really put much thought into this before I started writing, but I think it ended up O.K. Please review, as previous stories did not get _any _reviews, and I was thoroughly disappointed.

Disclaimer: I owe it all to J.K.R.

I remember the first time I saw him. I didn't know who he was then, I just thought he was another boy to join the flock of them I knew at Hogwarts. He definitely intrigued me, though. Just the way he walked, timid and small behind that great white owl and telltale Hogwarts trunk.

Mum was just having her annual rant about how many muggles were at the Station, but seriously, what did she expect? I mean, it is a muggle place, we just happen to use it for our magical reasons. I was getting ready for a full on temper-tantrum about why I couldn't go with my brothers when mom shoved me off to side and out of the way of some particularly rowdy muggles.

That's when I saw him, looking at us with wide, brilliantly green eyes. He just kind of hung back, so I didn't say anything, I didn't want to scare such a beautiful boy off. I watched the boy, his jaw dropping as Mum sent Percy through the divider, the secret passageway to Platform 9¾ , and then his slow smirk as Fred and George confused Mum into thinking they were one another.

So, with Harry's awe evidently becoming more and more extreme he watched the twins saunter through the gateway. Just as Ron geared up to jog through that mysterious black-haired boy quietly stepped forward and coughed. Mum didn't hear him, though, so I tugged her skirt. She turned, and he said "Excuse me?"

Mum, being her normal judgmental self, immediately labelled him as a first year and kind of half-smiled as he stumbled through asking her how to get to the train. He noticed me, and his eyes locked on mine. I couldn't look away, I just stood behind Mum and stared.

Finally, I got to pass through that great invisible gate, and the billowing smokestack of the Hogwarts Express was close enough for me to touch. I remember how much I loved that train, how jealous I was of my brothers that I had to stay home and they got to go.

While Mum was digging the sandwiches she had made, Fred and George came galloping out of the closest apartment. I was so excited. Harry Potter. That beautiful boy who had so enchantingly caught my eye was Harry Potter. _The_ Harry Potter. I wanted so badly to go see him, to jump on that train and goggle at the boy I had only heard about.

The feelings I had for him then, so petty and childish, almost make we want to laugh now. Compared to what has happened now, I only wished that I lived then, where I only had to worry about whether or not he remembered me. I sort of always liked him, I made up fantastical stories about him from the children's books Dad read me. But for him to be real, so close to me, it was so weird. I begged Mum to let me climb those three little steps that were separating us.

I wanted to meet him so badly, just to hear him speak my name. I had no idea that he would soon be so much closer to me in the near future. I think that I was so eager to go see him then because I did not want to lose the chance to actually talk to him. I thought that missing him now would be missing him forever.

If you had told me on that September 1st at Platform 9¾ that I would blush then every time I saw him, that I wouldn't be able to utter a word in his presence, I wouldn't have believed you. I would have called you crazy, because I thought I was the toughest out of all the brothers and I surely wouldn't lose my composure.

I left that station in a bad mood, all my brothers were leaving this time, and I would be alone. Just me and Mum, because Dad had to work. Instead of the fun I'd had during previous school years with Ron, I spent the first few weeks until Ron's first letter lonely and upset.

That first letter, though. Harry Potter, my brother's best friend. Ron, not being the most responsible boy in the world, had neglected to write. He left it up to Percy the _prefect_ to keep Mum posted on the Hogwarts happenings. But Harry Potter had broken a school rule, and instead of being punished, he was put on the Quidditch Team. So, not only was my revered idol and first ever real crush my favourite brother's best friend, but he was also playing alongside my other two brother's week after week.

I still remember the last sentence of that letter. After Ron rambled on for some time about how this kid Harry had pulled a phenomenal dive, and he'd never seen anything like it… so on and so forth, he put in one sentence that spelled out how I spent my first year at Hogwarts. _Oh, and by the way, Ginny, I know Harry Potter. And I've told him all about you. He's my best friend, are you jealous or what? _

I spent the rest of that school year waiting for Ron to come home with pictures, something that told me more about this mysterious boy.

A/N: Well there it is!!! Please review, anonymously or not, I don't care. Flame me, revere me, whatever!!! I just wan to here it.


End file.
